A social networking service, such as Facebook® and LinkedIn®, sends a huge volume of electronic messages, such as electronic mail messages, to electronic messaging service users. Many times, an electronic message from a social networking service contains a reference, such as a universal resource locator (URL) which is intended to direct the user to the social networking service. For example, a social networking service user may use an electronic mail service to view an electronic message originating from a social networking service and containing a prompt (with an associated URL) that when selected by the user opens a web page of the social networking service or opens a client application of the social networking service. The user's selection of the prompt effectively directs the user away from the electronic messaging service thereby reducing the user's use of the electronic messaging service.